1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET) circuits, and more particularly to a circuit for Alternating Current (AC) voltage rectification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bridge rectifier type devices are typically used to convert an AC waveform into a Direct Current (DC) waveform. A schematic illustration of a conventional bridge rectifier type device is shown in FIG. 11. The bridge rectifier type devices are supplied an AC voltage. Such bridge rectifier type devices often utilize a plurality of bridge connected diodes to perform the rectification function. The bridge connected diodes include two (2) positive side diodes and two (2) negative side diodes. During operation, only those diodes belonging to the phases indicative of peak values of the AC voltages at the respective positive and negative sides are turned on. In effect, an AC waveform is rectified by the bridge rectifier circuit. After the AC waveform is rectified, the output signal is often filtered to remove unwanted spectral content and to produce a DC voltage. A filtering device utilizing capacitor components, resistor components, and/or inductor components are typically used for this purpose.
Despite the various technologies known in the art, there remains a need for a MOSFET bridge rectifier type device that can rectify domestic AC mains (for example, 120V, 60 Hz) and/or foreign AC mains (for example, 230V, 50 Hz) with low power loss.